dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven Dagger
"With this Dagger, you move more quickly and are resistant to knockback. This dagger also poisons enemies" ---- Overview The Elven Dagger is the default weapon of the ranger kit. It is strong against player monsters in general because its speed boost is an advantage in PvP. The speed boost also makes it easier to get away from monsters, although most can still outrun you. The wither effect it inflicts on monsters is mostly an annoyance, but the "Eviscerate" ability can instantly kill many single monsters. In custom kits it is often used together with the Runeleather armor for the speed boost. It is also a good backup weapon for bow focused kits. Abilities It has a base damage of 15 (3 hearts though 60% resistance) and when held increases the speed of the player by 30%. In addition to the base damage it also gives a wither effect for five seconds to any attacked monster. This adds 0.5 hearts of damage to each attack and deals a damage of 1/3 hearts per second. The right click ability of the dagger is called "Eviscerate". It is a damaging stab of 140 damage (70 hearts) that has a range of 3 blocks. It deals 23 hearts of damage through Resistance (60% damage reduction). To ogres and golems it only does 14 hearts. Eviscerate has a cooldown of 60 seconds which is reduced by 10 seconds for every kill. Stragegy The Elven Dagger is usually used either for its speed buff, its eviscerate ability or like in the Ranger class as a backup weapon for kits focused on archery or healing. As a backup weapon it is mainly interesting because of its relatively low point cost (16 points), the speed buff that helps get away from danger and the ability to fight against most monsters with arrow resistance using Eviscerate and the speed buff. The damage ticks from the wither effect also interrupt goblin Kabooms (except for those from the Goblin Squad doom event) and wolf and zombie leaps. If it is used for the Eviscerate ability it the biggest concern is its 60 second cooldown. Every kill reduces the cooldown by 10 seconds. This means it is best to pair it with a bow that makes killing AI zombies easy. Since all bows except the Emerald Bow can kill AI zombies in one shot most bows can be used. The Crossbow and Dragonskin Bow are propably the quickest though.The Magic Coil can also be used to permanently reduce the cooldown by 25% to 45 seconds. Eviscerate is pretty useful against mobs that can not be killed with PROC (like ogres or pirates) or are hard to hit (like rats). When used for the speed it is usually paired with the Runeleather armor and some ways to get PROCs, since the speed effects from the Elven Dagger (attribute on the item), the Runeleather armor (negative slowness potion effect) and the PROC (speed potion effect) all stack. It is also useful to pair it with the Lightbow, so the dagger can be held in the darkness instead of a torch.Category:Weapons Category:Melee